Specialisten
Av Charles (Chic) Sale De har varit en hel del snack om att vi skulle leva i specialiseringens tidsålder. Själv ä ja utlärd byggnadssnickare, å de va en tid då ja kunde bygga ett hus, en lada, en kyrka eller ett hönshus. Men ja såg att de va behov av en specialist i min bransch, så ja studera å fann min specialité å nu kan ja den. Så nu, mina herrar, står ni ansikte mot ansikte me själva distriktsmästaren i dassbyggnad i Sangamon County. Luke Harkins va min första kund. Han hade fått höra talas om att ja hade specialiserat mej å beslöt å försöka. Åt honom byggde ja bara ett vanligt trehåls för en åttapersoners familj. Me de jobbet va mitt rykte gjort, å sen dess har ja ägnat all min tid å omtanke åt min specialié. De ä klart att när de ä lågsäsong får ja lov å ta lite tapetseringsarbete vid sidan om, men mitt hjärta har ja allt i dassbyggandet. Å när ja har slutat me ett jobb, så ä ja inte färdig me't för de — ja ger alla mina kunder sex månars fri dass-service alldeles gratist. De där förklara ja för Luke, å en da ringde han upp mej å sa: "Lem, ja skulle allt villa att du kom hit ett tag, för ja har fått dassbekymmer." Så ja hoppa opp i bilen å körde över till Lukes gård å gömde mej bakom äppelträt så ja kunde få en bra överblick över situationen. De va mitt i slåttern å di lejda kararna gick in dit å stanna hur länge som helst mellan trekvart å en timme. Tänk er bara! Då sa jag: "Luke, dassbekymmer, de är just va du har fått." Å så tog ja fram min verktygslåda å gav mej in för å ta mej en titt på konstruktionen. Först titta ja på katalogen som hängde där, för ja trodde de kunde vara de, men den va inte ens från en av di större firmerna. Sen så titta ja på själva sitsarna, å då fick ja se va de va för fel. Ja hade gjort hålen alldeles för bekväma. Så ja tog fram min sticksåg å skar till dom fyrkantiga, me skarpa kanter. Sen så gick ja tebaks å gick i ställning precis som förut — ja här, äppelträt där å dasset där Å i närapå två timmar stog ja å såg på när kararna gick in å ut. Tro mej eller inte, men inte en enda stanna där över fyra minuter. "Luke", sa ja, "nu har ja klara't." Ja, mina herrar, så ä de när man ä specialist. De va inte långt efter de som jag byggde de där dubbeldasset för skolhuset, å efter de kom den största anläggningen till dags dato — ett åttahåls. Elmer Ridgway va nere å titta på't. Å en da kom han till mej å sa: "Lem, ja har sett de där åttahåls som du har byggt där nere vid Kröken, å de ä inte tal om annat än att de ä prima. Eftersom ja nu funderar på å bygga på gamle Robinsons tomt, så tänkte ja be dej ta å räkna på ett bygge åt mej också." "Nu kom du allt till rätte mannen, du Elmer", sa ja, "ja kommer över så fort ja har fått opp taket på tvåsitsarn åt sheriffen." Ett par dar efter de körde ja ut till Elmers gård så ja va där ve middastiden. Ja knacka på ett par gånger på dörrn, men då fick ja se att di hade en massa folk te midda, å då vill man ju inte störa. Så ja smög mej runt te bakdörrn å ropa: "Hallå Elmer, här ä ja, var ska du ha ditt dass nånstans?" Elmer kom ut å vi börja å prata om bästa läget. Han mena att vi skulle lägga de ve den krokiga gångstigen under äppelträt. "De skulle ja inte göra om ja va som du", sa ja, "å ja ska tala om för dej varför. För de första ä de inte bra å ha de ve ett trä. De finns inge ljud i världen som ä så störande som när äpplen dunsar ner på taket. Sen är de den där krokiga gångstigen förbi trät, å marken där vill inte gärna ta åt sej vatten. Å då blir de halt på stigen i regnväder. Tänk på din farfar — å gå dit ä närapå den enda förströelsen han har. Å så kommer han å gå ut nån regnig natt me nattskjortan fladdrande kring benen, å ja kan svära på att när ni kommer ut på morron så ligger han där i leran, om han inte rentav har sladdat ut i nån av kurverna å hamnat opp i spannmålsbingen. "Nä du", säjer ja, "lägg de i rak linje från huset å så, om de gör dej desamma, på andra sidan vestapeln. Ja ska tala om för dej varför. Ta ett fruntimmer, till exempel, som ska ut dit. På hemvägen tar hon me sej fem vepinner, å ett fruntimmer går normalt en fyra fem vänder dit om dan. De blir tjuge veträn i lårn utan nåt besvär alls. Å andra sidan, om de är ett blygt fruntimmer å hon ser att de står manfolk omkring, så skäms hon å gå dit direkt, å så går hon i stället till vestapeln å tar me sej nåra trän, å så går hon tebaks te huset å väntar på sin chans. Ett normalt blygt fruntimmer — särskilt om de ä en jänta som ä ny i tjänsten — kan göra så mycke som tie turer till vestapeln, efter va ja har lurat ut, innan hon går in dit ändå. På en riktit bra da så har du din velår full ve middastin, å där ser du va tid du spar. För å nu tala om grävningen, så kan man allri va tillräcklit noga me de. Ja brukar säja, `gräv'et djupt och gräv'et brett'. De är mycke bättre att ha ett litet dass över ett stort hål än ett stort dass över ett litet hål. Å så en sak till: när man har gräv'et djupt, så ä de grävt; å då behöver man inte allti gå med känslan av att förr eller senare måste man te å gräva igen. Va konstruktionen beträffar, så kan du få sparrar eller bjälkar. De går bra å använda spanar. Bjälkar kostar lite mer, men de är di värda. Man skulle kunna säja att bjälkar räcker i evighet. De är klart att du kan ta sparrar, men om du tänker på din moster Emma, så inte har hon blitt lättare me åren. Nån da mens hon sitter där så kanske sparrarna ger me sej, och där ligger hon — som i en råttfälla. En annan sak som du får tänka på, Elmer, de ä ordensfesten på hösten. Grabbarna brukar gå in dit en fem sex i taget för å dricka å skråla, å de finns inge som så fort kan förstöra en fest som att man ska behöva gräva opp folk. Bjälkar, de håller ja allti på, för då ä man på säkra sidan. Å när de gäller taket", sa ja, "så kan ja göra dej ett pulpettak eller ett sadeltak. Sadeltak kostar lite grann mer, men många av våra finaste herrskaper har pulpettak. Om de vore te mej själv, så skulle ja välja pulpettak, å ja ska tala om för dej varför. Ett pulpettak har två hörner mindre som getingarna kan bygga bo i; å en varm augustida finns de inge som ä så störande som när en massa getingar surrar omkring mens man sitter där å läser eller funderar lite grann. En annan sak", sa ja, "de ä att me pulpettak får du en hög dörr. Ta din son som växer så man hör'et. Om han försökte komma genom dörrn under ett sadeltak så skulle han spräcka skallen varenda gång. Ta du ett pulpettak, Elmer, di är inte eleganta, men di är praktiska. Å nu, i fråga om inredningen, så kan ja ge dej en spik eller en krok för katalogen å breve de en låda för blad. Ta din far till exempel; han ä av gamla skolan å naturligtvis vill han hellre ha en låda. Sätt in båda delarna, du Elmer, de kostar dej inte ett öre mer för lådan å så håller du frid i familjen. Man kan inte lära gamla hundar å sitta, hade ja så när sagt. Å eftersom vi ä inne på inredningen, så ska ja berätta för dej om en teknisk fråga som nån ställde te mej häromdan. Så här va de: 'Va ä de för livslängd eller me andra ord hur länge räcker i allmänhet den vanliga postorderkatalogen i låt säja ett vanligt åttapersoners trehåls?' De där gjorde mej svarslös ett slag. Men eftersom de va en rimlig fråga så räkna ja efter å fann att om man hängde opp katalogen så där i januari, när man får den nya, så ä man framme ve avdelningen för seldon i augusti; då ä man förstås inte igenom äppelsäsongen än, å ja har inte räknat me för många besökare från stan heller. Å så ä de en annan sak — di har börjat stoppa in så många av di där styva färgplanscherna i katalogen på senaste tiden att de blir lite svårt å räkna noga. Man borde verkligen göra nånting åt saken, å ja har funderat på å ta opp'et me höga vederbörande. När de gäller lås, så kan du få pinne me snöre eller hasp å märla. Pinne me snöre kostar praktiskt taget ingenting men ä inte tillförlitligt. Om nån kommer å börjar rycka i dörrn så kan de hända att pinnan eller snöret ger me sej — å där sitter du. Men me hasp å märla så har du dasset för dej själv, hela eftermiddan om du skulle va på de humöret. Men de ska va extra prima hasp å märla, för de finns inge som kan förstöra en karls nerver så som å behöva sitta där å grunna utan å ha ett riktit starkt å ordentligt lås på dörrn." De höll Elmer me mej om. "Å hur ska vi nu ha de me fönster, somliga vill ha de å somliga inte. Di är inte så omtyckta längre som di bruka va förr. Om de va ja, Elmer, skulle ja inte ha nåra, å ja ska tala om för dej varför Tänk dej till exempel att de kommer nån — kanske han har bråttom eller kanske han har fått vänta för länge. Om dörrn då inte går opp mesamma å man inte svarar, så nie gånger av tie går han runt å tittar in genom fönstret, å så får man inte va för sej själv som man skulle. För vädringen, de vill säja di där mönstren som ja skär ut i dörrn, så kan du få stjärner eller ruter eller halvmånar — större urval ä de inte men alla gör go nytta. Många människor tycker om stjärner, för di ger sån fin skugga. Andra tycker om halvmånar för att di är så enkla å stiliga. Förra året så skar vi en hel del stjärner, men i år tycks folk liksom ha lugna ner sej å di går mer över åt halvmånar. Då å då skär ja ut två hjärtan åt unga nygifta å druvklasar åt di nyrika. Di två sista mönstren räknas till fantasiklassen, å ja brukar inte rekommendera dom för att di tar tid å går te pengar. Ja skulle inte fatta nåt förhastat beslut om lufthålen", sa ja, "därför att di gör så mycke till hur snygg anläggningen blir. Å gör inga överdrifter som doktor Turner gjorde. Han ville ha både stjärnor å halvmånar, tvärtemot va ja rådde honom till, å nu ångrar han sej. Men de ä för sent nu, för när ja har skurit ut dom så finns di där." Å man kan verkligen bli trött på å sitta där da efter da å titta på ett mönster som man inte tycker om, mina herrar Å allri använder ja virke me kvistar i. Bara prima vit furu, å ja ska tala om för er varför. Tänk er en kvist i trät — om den inte ramlar ut av sej själv, så allti blir de nån som trycker ut den. Å sitter hålet i dörrn, så nie gånger på tie sitter de för högt för att man ska kunna sitta å titta ut, å i stället blir de precis lagom högt för att nån nyfiken figur ska kunna smyga sej fram å glutta in — å där sitter man — utan å kunna göra nånting åt'et. "Å sen, åt vilket håll vill du att dörrn ska gå å öppna?" sa ja. "Inåt eller utåt?" Då sa han att de visste han inte. Å då sa ja att dörrn ska gå inåt. För så här har ja tänkt ut'et: "Tänk dej själv sittandes därinne. Dörrn går å öppna inåt, säj en fyrtifem grader. De ger dej luft å så kan solen skina in. Om du nu får höra nån komma, så kan du kvickt sparka till dörrn me foten, å saken ä klar. Men om dörrn går utåt, hur går de då? Då kan du allri tordas ha den öppen för å få in lite luft å sol, för om nån kommer så kan du inte resa dej opp, sträcka ut armen å få fatt på dörrn utan å bli överraskad, eller hur?" De kunde Elmer hålla me om att ja hade rätt i. Så ja gjorde hans dörr som alla mina andra dörrar, så den svängde inåt, å naturligtvis åt öster för å få nytta av solen. Å de ska ja säja er, mitt herrskap, de finns inge som ä mera vilsamt än å ge sej ut dit på morron å sätta sej bekvämt tillrätta med dörrn öppen på trekvart. Å gamla solen som lyser in liksom kommer en å slappna av å känna sig r-i-k-t-i-t, r-i-k-t-i-t f-r-i-d-f-u-l-l. "Å nu ska vi tala om målningen", sa ja. "Va vill du ha för färg på't, Elmer?" "Rött", sa han. "Elmer", sa ja då, "ja kan måla de rött, å rött ger ett verkligt stilfullt utseende. Men ja kan också måla de klargrönt eller i vilken som helst av ett halvt dussin färger, å alla ä di mycke vackra. Men de ä inte praktiskt å använda en enda färg, å ja ska tala om för dej varför De blir förbaskat svårt å se de på natten. Man måste ha kontrast — precis som di har på järnvägsbommarna — för att man ska kunna se de i mörkret. Vore ja som du skulle ja måla de klarrött me vita knutar, precis som din lada. Då tar de sej bra ut på dan å man kan lätt få syn på't på natten när man inte har så mycke tid på sej å jaga runt. De ä en hel del finesser me å bygga opp ett förstklassit dass som folk i allmänhet inte tänker på. De ä absolut ingen sysselsättning för en amatör, de kan du skriva opp. De ä mycke knivigare än man inbillar sej när man tar en titt på grannens dass. De vet du lika bra som ja att ett av di värsta spektaklen här i trakten på flera år de va när gamle gubben Clarks pojkar trodde di visste nånting om den här sortens jobb — för de gjorde di inte. Gamle gubben Clark — han ä inte en da yngre än nittisju — bor på andra sidan dalen me sina pojkar Han ba mej komma dit å räkna på deras bygge. Ja blev för dyr så di beslöt sej för å göra de själva. Å de va då som trasslet börja. Ve den tiden höll ja på me lite tapetseringsarbete åt änkan som bor bortom gamla mejerit. När ja körde förbi kunde ja se grabbarna arbeta. De är klart att ja inte ville tränga mej på, så ja bruka bara ropa till dom i förbifarten å säja som de brukas grannar emellan: 'Hej grabbar, ja ser att ni håller på å bygger lite.' Ja ville inte att de skulle se ut som om ja la mej i deras arbete, förstår du, men ja visste hela tiden att di skulle få bekymmer me sitt dass. Å de fick di. Så mycke man kunde se utifrån så va de nog byggt efter alla konstens regler, men utan erfarenhet som di va i branschen, så hade di förstås inte förankrat de ordentligt. Ser du, ja brukar ha timmer på fyrtum gånger fyrtum som går ända oppifrån å ner, fem fot i marken. Men så har du heller allri sett nåt av mina byggen ligga ikull nån helgdaskväll. Di skulle kunna rycka opp'et, men stjälpa ikull'et, de kunde di allri i livet. Hör nu här va som hände. Di hade inte förankrat sitt dass, å di måla de helt rött — två rejäla misstag. Så kom trettondasafton å de va svart som i en säck. Gamle gubben Clark satt där. Då kom nåra av grannens pojkjävlar dit på rackartyg å di stjälpte ikull'et när gamle gubben va där Naturligtvis börja han å ropa å hans pojkar hörde tjuten. En å dom sa: 'Va ä de för liv? De måste va nån ve hönshuset!' Så dit tog lyktan och gav sej iväg te hönshuset. Där va inge på tok å då gav di sej iväg hemåt igen. Så fick di då höra hunden skälla å en å pojkarna sa: 'De låter som om nån skällde ve dasset.' Eftersom de va römålat kunde di inte se att de va kullstjälpt men di gav sej i alla fall iväg dit. Under tiden hade gubben blitt så konfunderad att han börja krypa ut genom hålet, mens han hela tiden ropa på hjälp. Pojkarna kände igen rösten på'n så di kom springande. Men just som di kom fram tappade gubben taget å föll. Efter de tala di bara me'n — di gav sej allri nära inpå honom. Så där ser du vilket elände de va, å ja har hört att sen dess har han varit praktiskt taget utesluten ur sällskapslivet." Nå, tiden gick å så småningom fick ja Elmers bygge klart. Å, mina herrar, alla så säjer di, att näst efter mitt åttahåls ä de den finaste byggnationen i hela socknen. Nån gång när ja känner mej nere å tycker att ja har valt fel bana å att ja kanske skulle blitt kotknackare eller vettrinär, så stoppar ja in gumman å barnen bak i bilen å kör iväg så ja hinner fram till Elmers gård nån gång i kvällningen. När vi kommer te backkrönet ovanför hans gård så stannar vi. Å där sitter vi sen i bilen å bara ser på den praktfulla synen. Där ligger dasset på kullen ve vestapeln, rö å vitmålat, me solrosor växandes opp över de, å kvällssolen badar de i sitt guld mens han går ner bakom kullarna. Man kan höra hunden skälla långt borta när han samlar ihop korna till mjölkning, å så knarret från Elmers vindmotor som går runt å runt da efter da precis som ja själv. När ja då tittar på mina händers verk blir ja stolt, ja drar en suck av belåtenhet, ja får tårar i ögona å ja säjer för mej själv: "Folk har rätt när di säjer att näst efter mitt åttahåls ä de här de finaste bygge ja nånsin har gjort. Nu vet ja att ja gjorde rätt när ja specialisera mej. Ja har mitt på de torra, å ja hoppas att pojken min som växer så det knakar fortsätter mitt arbete när ja har gått bort." Me en sista blick mens vi kör därifrån lägger ja armen runt gumman å så säjer ja: "Nora, Elmer har inge å bekymra sej över, han har fått sej ett bra dass, ett r-i-k-t-i-t, r-i-k-t-i-t s-t å-t-l-i-t d-a-s-s. Översättning Sven A. Hansson Originalets titel: The Specialist ur boken med samma namn publicerad 1929. Originaltext: http://www.jldr.com/specialist.htm Kategori:Charles Sale Kategori:Humor